


If You Should Dare Harm Him, Prepare for a Smiting, Foul Beast!

by Emi_theSassiestSousa



Series: Learning Enochian [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas knows exactly what he did, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, M/M, Oh look Dean is here too, Sam practices Enochian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_theSassiestSousa/pseuds/Emi_theSassiestSousa
Summary: Sam practices his Enochian by translating the markings on Dean's ribs. He has some... follow-up questions for Cas.





	If You Should Dare Harm Him, Prepare for a Smiting, Foul Beast!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in response to a prompt from @threshie's side blog: @pantsoftheseater. The prompt was:  
> Sam learns to read enough Enochian to translate the markings Cas burnt onto his and Dean’s ribs. The brothers are surprised and a bit bemused to learn that these wards do not make them invisible to angels—they mark them as belonging Cas, do not touch or Cas will smite you, that kind of thing.

“Hey, Cas?” Sam asked from his seat at the library table.

Cas, sitting across from him, looked up from his phone. “Yes?”

“So I’ve been, um, practicing my Enochian, and, ah…” He trailed off. 

Cas stared, waiting for Sam to continue.

“… I was using the x-ray of Dean’s ribs that we have. To practice.”

Sam thought he saw something twitch in Cas’s expression, but if he did it was gone in an instant.

Sam continued, “I know that the Enochian language can be a bit… dramatic…”

“It's the language of the Lord, Sam.”

“Right! Right. I know... It’s just…" He inhaled sharply though his nose. "Okay, first of all," he waved a hand over his ribcage, "is the warding on my ribs the same as Dean’s?”

“No.” Cas's expression remained blank, unreadable. 

“Okay, good,” a quick smile, “good, so then…” Sam’s eyes flicked away and back. “So then did you intend Dean’s warding to be so, um… possessive?” 

Castiel stared. He leaned back in his chair. His head tilted back and he looked down at Sam.

“If you have translated it correctly,” his eyes narrowed slightly, “then I think we both know the answer to that question.”

They held each other’s gaze. Sam’s adams-apple worked up and down.

“I should— find something else to translate—”

“Yes, that would be a good idea, Sam.”

“Okay—” Sam leap from his chair like it was covered in thumbtacks and did his best not to sprint to the furthest shelves.

Dean entered the library as he rushed out. Dean raised an eyebrow. “What’s with him?” he asked Cas.

Cas smirked. “He had a run-in with the Angel of Fire."

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Dean's ribs for those who haven't seen it yet:  
> https://aminoapps.com/c/supernatural/page/blog/enochian-rib-translation/X5Cg_u5gqo0N2DQxaeq2ngdzBnlg0b#media-bcaf084d  
> If that link doesn't work or stops working please don't hesitate to comment/message me. Alternatively, if you Google "Dean's ribs translation" this four-paneled image is one of the first results.


End file.
